Quests
In Knight Legends, you travel the world through Quests. Use Energy to advance through different kingdoms and unexplored lands. Every time you Quest, you receive EXP and Gold. During your journeys, you may get Knights which you can recruit as your Followers, as well as Treasures. With every area cleared, you will receive 1 Stats Pts. 'Stage 1: Gears of War' Area: Gran Duchy 1 - 1: Escort the Princess Safely! 1 - 2: Traverse the Moonlit Forest! 1 - 3: Cut a path to Gran Duchy's gates! 1 - 4: Ambush!! Escape the soldiers! 1 - 5: Topple the Iron Wall of Gran! Area: Cyrus Kingdom 1 - 6: Return to Cyrus Kingdom! 1 - 7: Rush towards the burning capital! 1 - 8: Repel the invading barbarians! 1 - 9: Fight alongside The Holy Dragon! 1 - 10: Shatter the Silver Sword! 'Stage 2: Steep Mountain Roads' Area: Cyrus Kingdom 2 - 1: Shake off the barbarians' pursuit! 2 - 2: To the Ramza! Aid the Healer! 2 - 3: Slip out of Cyrus Kingdom! 2 - 4: Ascend Mt. Garun! 2 - 5: Wrestle the Fang of Lakiruhl! Area: Mount Garun I 2 - 6: Hold back the Barbarian tribes! 2 - 7: Seek refuge in Mt. Garun's forests! 2 - 8: Continue your ascent! 2 - 9: Navigate through Garun's tunnel! 2 - 10: Shoot down the Apollo of Robin! Area: Mount Garun II 2 - 11: Race towards the exit! 2 - 12: Enter the Forest of Sorrow! 2 - 13: Fight through the pain! 2 - 14: Make your last stand! Healer's gift! 2 - 15: Conquer the Hero of Gil! 'Stage 3: At Thalia's Market' Area: Ramza Alliance I 3 - 1: Outwit the thieves of Thalia! 3 - 2: Aid the mysterious woman! 3 - 3: Protect the Chivalrous Robber! 3 - 4: Dodge the city guards! 3 - 5: Break the Guillotine of Ramza! Area: Ramza Alliance II 3 - 6: Head to the Healer's house! 3 - 7: Dive into the Thalia's dark alleys! 3 - 8: Escort the healer home! 3 - 9: Find a way to safety! 3 - 10: Exorcise the Vampire of Ramza! Area: Ramza Alliance III 3 - 11: Search for a safehouse! 3 - 12: Guard the safehouse! 3 - 13: Find Agnes!!! 3 - 14: Save Agnes!!! A stunning rescue! 3 - 15: Overthrow the Tyrant of Ramza! 'Stage 4: The Dragons' Island' Ramza Alliance 4 - 1: Liberate the city! 4 - 2: Capture the Tyrant's 4 - 3: Deliver the Princess into safety! 4 - 4: Weed out the Tyrant's servants! 4 - 5: Parry the Slashing Swift Sword! Vanesha Sea 4 - 6: Sail towards Mastya Island! 4 - 7: Survive the Vanesha Sea! 4 - 8: Defend yourself against the pirates! 4 - 9: Stand your ground! 4 - 10: Push back the Storm! 4 - 11: Out-maneuver the Pirate Fleet! 4 - 12: Protect the servant's relic! 4 - 13: Escape the Pirate's grasps! 4 - 14: Push towards shore! 4 - 15: Brave the Baptism of Fire! Mastya Island 4 - 16: Meet the mercenaries head-on!! 4 - 17: Reinforcements!! Counterattack! 4 - 18: Rout the enemy's charge!!! 4 - 19: Regroup your forces! 4 - 20: Cleave the Red Armored Slayer!